


Slow (day 26-Coma)

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Angst, Gen, III and V are only mentioned, IV centric, Introspection, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, let's be real you already knew who this was about when you read the prompt, they are currently unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: There comes a certain calm with impending doom.There is, normally, peace in resignation. If someone had asked him before, he would have said that would never happen to him. He would never go down without a fight.____Whumptober 2020 day 26- Coma
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Slow (day 26-Coma)

**Author's Note:**

> cw coma

There comes a certain calm with impending doom.

There is, normally, peace in resignation. If someone had asked him before, he would have said that would never happen to him. He would never go down without a fight.

But what he failed to account for was the fall.

Fighting against what’s pushing you off the edge might save you. Fighting against the fall would not. What would be the point of struggling, knowing well that there is no hope? God, it makes him sound so meek to think like that, but it’s all he can think about when his breath is already so slow he might as well be asleep.

It gets worse. Momentarily.

When he walks into the room and sees not one, but two lifeless forms on the bed. No one bothered to tell him about III last time, no one told him about V this time. 

He looks at his older brother and he knows he’s not just taking a nap. A silent, sleeping guardian, he kneels at their little brother’s bedside, a hand on his wrist, like he’s trying to shield him from a dangerous force that has long since claimed him. Too late for that. He was always too late. He let him get hurt in the first place, he was  _ there _ , but it doesn't matter. They've already had that argument.

The whole  _ it was your fault _ thing, it’ll do him no good now. It’s no use screaming at V, because he can’t hear him, and if he can (he doesn’t want to think about that possibility), he can’t answer.

He wouldn’t wish that on his brother.

He almost trips on his own feet halfway through the ridiculously large room that holds their resting place, but whatever part of him still wants to fight the inevitable helps him push on, because  _ no _ , he will  _ not  _ sleep alone there, on the floor. Not after everything.

He’s well aware that, if he falls now, he will not get up.

His breath is slow. Much slower than it should be for someone who’s awake and moving. Still, he manages to drag himself to the opposite side of the bed to where V is. Once he’s leaning against the headboard, he knows he’s not getting up anytime soon.

With a promise in his heart and one tied to his finger, he lets his head fall on his shoulder and his hand fall to III’s arm. His arm is cold, but not as cold as it was yesterday. It might just be that his own hand is also growing cold. He certainly feels it.

They must look like a painting, he thinks as his eyes close.

When he wakes up, days later, someone has moved the three of them apart.

He almost feels colder than before.

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot tell me that IV was not angry about being literally the only person in the family who didn't know about III's predicament.  
> Poor boy's got middle child syndrome.
> 
> You ever get sad about the fact that he always dies/falls asleep alone, both times? Because I do :(
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
